Freddie Nobile
Freddie Nobile was an American lawyer and a mobster in the Tattaglia Family from 1993 to 2011. He was recruited as a thug out of Crazy Town, but worked for Don Samuele Tattaglia's family. He is a supporting villain character in The Godfather Game. Biography Nobile was recruited as the Lawyer of the Tattaglia Family, becoming the lawyer of Don Samuele Tattaglia himself. In late 2009, Nobile was hired as a lawyer for the Cuneo Family worker, Kevin Moonmen, as they attempted to brutally beat and rape Maria Bonasera after making her drink a ton of Irish whiskey. However, since Moonmen had Freddy as his trusty lawyer, he received a little more than a slap on the wrist at the courts and from his political dad. Seeking justice for his daughter elsewhere, Tito Bonasera approached Vito Corleone, asking him to kill Nobile and Moonmen. Vito instead instructed Pete Clemenza to find someone who could "teach 'em punks a lesson without killing them." Poli Gatto, Monk Malone and Charlie Trapani were perfect for the job. Nobile and Moonmen were outside of Bonasera's funeral home, harassing Maria who was in her room in the second floor. Upon spotting an approaching Trapani, Freddie was beaten up just a little before he was able to flee the scene when Charlie and Gatto were not looking and was never seen harassing the Bonasera's again, while Moonmen didn't have such luck. Moonmen was brutally beaten, which left him in hospital for months. Freddie was also very valuable, so he knew to stay out of sight when the Five Families Mob War began in 2010. In mid 2011, Corleone Assassin Willie Sissy ordered family Underboss Charlie Trapani to kill Nobile, putting him on his hit list. Nobile was known to have a weakness for the girls at the St. Martin's Hotel in Little Town, and he was traced to the location by the Corleones. Quotes Death Trapani was sent to the basement of the hotel, where Nobile was meeting with his girlfriend, Maria Baltiseri, who was a cleaning maid at the hotel. Nobile told her to get down after spotting the Corleone, and took his Street Sweeper shotgun out of his car, but was disarmed by a bullet to the arm by Trapani. Charlie shot Nobile in the stomach, and slammed him against the wall, killing him. Maria was forced to remain silent by Trapani, because he had committed a murder and did not want the Corleones implicated in his death. But Trapani later killed her anyway, fearing she would rat the whole incident out to the FCPD or other Tattaglias. Trivia *He had a scary-s voice. *He thinks he's Freddy Krueger. *On PS3 his hair colour is black, and he sports a moustache. *He's one of the most dangerous lawyers in the game. *He is one of the few characters in the game to actually know Charlie Trapani before getting killed him. *Nobile once had an encounter with Richie Pisano in his fav hotel's basement but Pisano was able to escape his wrath before Freddie could send his hit squad after him. Gallery Freddie_Nobile.png|Freddie with Sammy in the movie. Freddie_gettin'_choked.jpg|Richie Pisano is asking Freddie something, but with hands. Nobile_on_PS3.jpg|Nobile on PS3. Nobile.jpg|Nobile. Freddie Nobile.jpg|Freddie's profile. Nobile with moutstache.jpg|Freddie on PS3. Freddie and Mary.jpg|Freddie talking. Nobile_standing.png|Nobile in front of a brick wall. Category:Tattaglias Category:Americans Category:Scary! Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Godfather Category:Lawyers Category:Antagonists Category:Mobsters